Dance in the Moonlight
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: During his fight with Sasuke, Naruto's right eye change turning to a familiar sharingan of the Uchiha clan. With the same goal with Madara, Naruto investigates his unusual heritage and ancestors.
1. Chapter 1

**Dance in the Moonlight **

**by Kaori Tatsushiro **

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. I only own the OCs at this story.

**Warning:** This story might contain scenes and dialogues not suitable for minor readers. Be informed.

**Chapter 1: The S****enju Clan's Princess **

Madara's eyes widen as he saw the awakening of a familiar kekkei genkai at Naruto's right eye. Sasuke stood still at his feet surprised to see a familiar sharingan at Naruto's eye. He gripped his sword tighter at his right hand. He gritted his teeth in dismay. Another certain non-member of the Uchiha clan have a sharingan? How disgusting, Sasuke thought.

Tsunade's eyes locked on a certain konoha ninja who was hailed as a new hero.

"Naruto." she whispered.

"His eyes will be awakened sooner or later." she remembered what Jiraiya had told her several months ago before he died at Pain's hands.

Tsunade turned her gaze upon him and leaned on her seat.

"I know." she replied.

Jiraiya leaned at the wall near the window and crossed both of his arms into his chest.

"Do you think he could handle such kind of power?" he asked.

She sipped a tea from her cup and sighed.

"I haven't any idea of what a Uchiha and Uzumaki Descendant can do using such powerful eyes." she replied. She saw Naruto flinched. He touches his right eye and screams in pain. A horrible cry echoed within the area. Naruto fell on his knees and revealed his right eye. Blood flows from it and finds its way to his cheeks. On a swift motion, he moved and attacks Sasuke who seems surprised by his sudden action. A rasengan form instantly at Naruto's hand as he approaches Sasuke who creates a chidori in last seconds.

A big explosion was created. Both of them were thrown at different direction. A loud thud was heard as Naruto's body hit the big bulk of rock. Sasuke's body fell heavily at the ground.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade cried out loud.

Madara saw the limp body of Sasuke on the ground. He was hitted by a different kind of rasengan that Naruto used a while ago. He saw Sasuke flinched in pain. He reluctantly took Sasuke and fades away with him into nothingness.

Badly injured because of her previous fight with Madara, Tsunade walks toward Naruto with a limp leg. As she examined his slumpered body, she saw the sage marking on his face fading a way. His right cheek was covered with blood and dirt. She touches his face and her lips quivered.

"We should've seal the eyes of yours, Naruto. I'm sorry." she murmured to his unconcious body.

They appeared on his secret hide out in an instant. He lays Sasuke's body aside and move towards his private laboratory. He took a bottle of pills. He walked back into Sasuke and gave him a handful of orange pills.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Madara looking outside.

"How come Naruto has sharingan like us?" he asked coldly.

Madara shrugged his shoulders and left Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Going to find some answers." he replied.

His eyes settled its gaze upon her. She shivered as she felt an unfamiliar presence near her. The cold wind blew on her making her golden tresses sways on the midst of air. The full moon above lits the meadow where she's been practising her taijutsu and new techniques that she needs to master.

She titled her head and body towards the woods and narrows her azure eyes. She seems looking straight at a certain part of it.

"Madara." she said. "Why are you spying on me?" she asked.

He smirked and chuckled to himself. Surely, he knows that he couldn't hide that long to her. He hopped to the branches of the trees on his way towards the meadow. She grabs her golden tresses and tied it on a high ponytail.

"I'm not spying, Haruka." he said.

She sent deathly glares to him. He smirked and stares back at her with his sharingan eyes.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Need some sparring partners." he said sarcastically.

Senju Haruka frowns as she starts to walk away from the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Madara. Her golden hair sways gracefully at her back.

"I have no time to waste with you, Uchiha." she replied coldly.

"Hey squirt. Don't tell me you're gonna run away from me." Madara teased.

Haruka stopped on her tracks and looked back at him with her sharp eyes. She twitched and frowns at him.

"I'm not a squirt." she gritted in determination.

Senju Haruka. The third child within the main family of the Senju Clan. She's the younger sister of the first two hokage of Konohagakure. Being a Senju, she's a gifted lass who is very well known as a formidable ninja with speciality in fuinjutsu.

She took her kunai and sent them towards Madara. He easily repelled them away using one kunai in his hand. He smirked at her and she frowns once again.

"Really?" he said.

Haruka concentrates her chakra in her fist and attacks Madara. She leaped into the air aiming to him with her fist. Madara evaded her direct hit but caught by the sudden force struck at the ground. The ground was broken by her fist and a big crater was formed.

He looked surprised when he saw her again approaching him once again. He keeps on avoiding her strikes as she keeps on attacking him from different direction. He realized he must put an end to their little game. In a swift motion, he moved to her back and put both of her hands out of him.

"Got'cha." he whispered to her ear.

She tugged both of her arms and moved away from him. She looked at him and left.

"Hey." he called.

Haruka sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Tomorrow, Konoha will finally have its own leader." she uttured.

She turned to him and smiled.

"I'll see you then tomorrow, Madara-sama." she said sarcastically under the moonlight.

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

Madara searches for answers. As he infiltrate the Konoha once again to investigates about Naruto's heritage, he stumbled on an unusual book within Konoha Library Archives.

**Chapter 2: A tale of a Sacrificed Lass **

**A/n: I don't know, maybe I should just write all the stories that crossed into my mind just to make them cease on coming. This is my first trial to write for ****this category. Leave reviews if you want to tell me how suck am I in creating stories (duh, i wish you wouldn't say such things. Lol!) yeah, indeed please leave reviews if you want me to update this mess... uh ... i mean this story. Thanks for reading! :) **

~Kaorie Tatsushiro


	2. Chapter 2

**Dance in the Moonlight **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer:** Sue me if ever I claim that I'm the owner of Naruto which is absolutely not. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

**Warning:** Subject for OOC. Written without betareader. Might contain a lot of grammatical errors. I'm sorry.

...

**Chapter 2: A Tale Of A Sacrified Lass **

...

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He felt exhausted and weak. He tried to opened his right eye but the realized that it was hindered by an eyepatch. He turned his head to his right and saw the fifth Hokage of the Konoha staring blankly at the far horizon. He heard her took a deep breath and sighed. Finally, she noticed his presence when she turned her head to his direction. She flashed bitterly smile on her lips as she walked towards him. He gave her an inquiring look waiting for her to utter her words. She helped him rose from his hospital bed and sat on it. He then looked down to his body finally recognizing the damages inflicted to him by his friend and rival, Sasuke. He looked at her again but then his gaze become somber and soft.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked their Hokage, Tsunade-hime.

"Madara took him after your fight. It seems that he's also badly injured like you, Naruto." Tsunade replied.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He clenched his fist to the white blanket on his lap.

"I almost lost my control to Kyuubi that time." Naruto uttured still with his eyes closed.

Tsunade took a seat at the edge of his bed. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him worriedly. He looked up at her and tried to smile.

"Tell me what happened there, Naruto." she told him.

"I doubted myself. That's why he appeared to me once again." Naruto replied in a sad tone.

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked again wondering who might be he's referring to.

"My dark side. Yami Naruto." he answered.

Silence covered them. They didn't utter any word to each other. Two chirping birds passed by when Naruto turned his gaze to the windom of his room.

"I wonder why I doubted myself. I wonder why I couldn't enlighten Sasuke's mind." he finally said breaking the silence between them.

Tsunade followed his gaze outside the window and put her arms across her chest.

"There are some things that aren't meant to be, Naruto. Don't doubt yourself. Believe. Sometimes, people tried to achieve something with their stretched arms but before they knew it, it became lost. Sasuke had already closed his mind. The only goal he has right now is revenge." Tsunade said.

He lowered his head and sighed to himself. "What happened? I mean to my right eye?" he asked.

Tsunade took his medical record located at the top of the table near his bed.

"Your eye awakened." she uttured without looking at him. He turned his head and gave her a confuse look.

"What do you mean it awakened?" he asked.

She look back at him meeting his stare.

"Listen, Naruto. Your sharinggan has been awaken." she answered sternly.

He furrow his brows in frustration. What? Sharinggan? How come? He isn't a descendant of Uchiha Clan. He thought.

"I can't understand." he said.

"You, your father and your sister are descendants of the Uchiha clan." Tsunade revealed.

Naruto eyes went wide after hearing her revelation. He looked at her eyes as if he's searching for more answers. "My sister? I have a sister?" he asked. She nodded at him in response and smiled bitterly.

"Yes." she replied. "And she's still here in Konoha." she added.

...

He strode silently at the hallway of the Konoha's Library. He gently opened the door and looked around. The Dead silence can be heard. No one is there except him. He went to the history area where scrolls about the bijuus and jinchuuriki scrolls are located. A scroll about the jinchuuriki who held two bijuus in her body caught his attention. He took it from its case and he faded instantly amidst the thin air.

He materialized in the forest, twenty miles from the village of Konoha. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon in its full phase. The Cold wind blew and his black akatsuki robe swayed in the air. He took the scroll and opened it. The Scroll has the information that seemed familiar to him.

"It happened after the Konoha was founded by Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, both came from the elite clans of Senju and Uchiha. The First Hokage, Senju Hashirama had successfully gathered all the bijuus and decided to parted them to different villages and countries to assure that peace will continue to work. The first seven bijuu had already given to the other villages but the eight tailed and the nine tailed bijuus are not yet been sealed to a certain. With the help of the Hokage's wife, the Konoha council had decided to make Senju Haruka, a temporary jinchuuriki of the two said bijuus.

A year later, Senju Haruka died after giving birth to a baby boy. The Two bijuus were forcelly resealed to two new hosts, the eight tailed giant ox has been sealed to a shinobi came from Kumogakure, and the nine tailed demon fox has been transfered to Uzumaki Mito, wife of the first Hokage." the scroll said.

He closed the scroll in his hand and placed it back within his robe. A memory of a certain blonde girl with cerulean eyes passed in his mind.

"Haruka." he said. "So you'd secretly bore my child."

...

"I missed Izuna." she said out of the blue. He looked back at her and raised a brow.

"Why?" he asked.

She leaned on her back and saw him seat on her side.

"What kind of question is that, stupid. Of course, he was my bestfriend." she replied.

He smirked at her remark and brushed his black long hair with his hand.

"I missed him too." he said.

She looked at his face noticing the longing in his eyes. His expression became cold. The smile in her lips vanished.

"I'm so sorry what happened yesterday." she said with a sad tone.

"It's not your fault, Haruka." he replied stoicly.

Her gaze lowered and a sad faint smiled passed through her lips.

"Are you mad because Aniki has been hailed as the Hokage of Konoha?" Haruka asked as she looked at his face.

"I hate your clan, Haruka. The Council had chosen your brother over me because they were frightened of what our clan enable of." He replied.

"Madara, do you hate me too?" Haruka asked sternly. She saw him looked back at her with his sharingan eyes.

"No. I hate where your blood came from." he replied and smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him and took a deep breath.

"It is hard to choose between you and Aniki. But because the coucil members are in doubt about your loyalty to the village and was frightened to your capabilities, they chose my brother."

"They were supressing our clan and our clan members haven't realized it." Madara said. He stood from his seat and gazed at the full moon above them. Haruka stared at him with worried eyes.

"Is it destined to be that way?" she asked.

"I am a descendant of the eldest child of the sage of six paths. I am an Uchiha. Hatred and revenge are flowing through our veins." he said without looking at her and still unmoved at his position.

"I am Senju Haruka, a descendant of the youngest child of the sage of the six paths. A Senju by blood. Peace and love are in our idealism. Now tell me, will the two opposites find away to make a true truce?" she replied.

He turned his attention to her and approached her. He touched her cheek and stared down at her.

"Why do you have to be a Senju, Haruka?" he asked almost a statement.

She held his hand in her cheek and stared back at him.

"It is because we're destined to be like this, Madara." she replied.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

She decided to help her brother to be the temporary jinchuuriki of the two powerful bijuus. She decided to conceal this information to her secret lover, Madara so that she'll not be used as the cause of war. How long it will take for Haruka to halt the growing war between the two heads of Uchiha and Senju clans?

After he was betrayed by his clan, Madara left Konoha and Haruka to prepare himself with his fight with Hashirama.

**Chapter 3: At the Valley of the End **

...

**A/n: Hn... I was to lazy to update lately. Gomen ne! I'm so sorry if ever you find some errors in t****his story. Forgive me, I'm not a native english ****speaker and I am one of those writers who are too lazy to proofread and edit their stories. Really sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this short chapter. Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to leave reviews. Reviews are very much appreciated. **

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
